Recuerdos
by Hermi-Black
Summary: ¿Cómo sobrevivió Carlisle cuando fue convertido? ,¿Cómo actúa Alice al momento de ser convertida?, ¿Cómo soporto el infierno Esme? La historia de cada uno de los protagonistas contado por ellos mismos. Primer Cap: ALICE
1. ALICE

Displaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son míos , obra basada en el maravillosos mundo de stephenie meyer

Summary: ¿Cómo sobrevivió Carlisle cuando fue convertido? ,¿Cómo actúa Alice al momento de ser convertida?, ¿Cómo soporto el infierno Esme? La historia de cada uno de los protagonistas contado por ellos mismos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**ALICE**

Hacía años que me encontraba en este estado, había despertado sola en una oscura habitación maltrecha. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, ni cómo es que me sentía tan extraña, me levante del piso donde me encontraba acostaba, con un movimiento tan rápido que me asusto, camine hacia la ventana que estaba cubierta por una raída cortina negruzca y los rayos del sol tocaron mi piel, pero no sentí calor alguno, sin embargo esta brilló como si estuviera hecha de millones de diminutos diamantes, la retire con rapidez, ¿Qué me había pasado?, Qué era todos esto?, intente hacer memoria peor no podía recordar nada, solo unas paredes blancas y unos ojos rojos.

Recorrido el cuarto con la mirada, asombrada de cómo mi vista parecía amplificada, sorprendida de diversos colores cuyos nombre no conocía y de formar tan extrañas de las cuales nunca me había percatado, en el fondo del cuarto había un espejo y camine hasta el sorprendida por mis movimientos rápidos de nuevo, y me vi por primera vez quizás en años suponía yo mi piel era pálida casi mortífera, mi cabello negro estaba corto y muy alborotado y mis ojos…mis ojos eran de color rojo intenso; me aleje asustada de la imagen que vi en el espejo, esa no podía ser yo.. esos no podían ser mis ojos, choque contra una pequeña mesa de madera la cual se rompió cuando la golpee con fuerza y de ella callo una pequeña nota.

"_Espero que disfrutes tu nueva vida Alice, era lo menos que podía hacer"_

Alice era mi nombre, era lo único que podía recordar, aparte de esos ojos rojos y las blancas paredes. En ese momento mi mente se nublo y frente a mi aparecieron vividas imágenes, yo me encontraba corriendo por un bosque buscando algo… o quizás a alguien. Mi mirad volvió a enfocarse en el cuarto y sentí miedo, que había sido eso; sentí e irremediable anhelo de salir y pedir ayuda, saber donde me encontraba, que me pasaba o si alguien ayudarme un poco, pero algo me indicaba que debía mantenerme en la casa.

Salí en la noche, la ciudad estaba desierta, os letreros me indicaba que me entraba en Mississippi, me sentía asustada y extrañamente sedienta, por más que intentaba recordar algo solo dolor aparecía en mi mente un dolor que se centraba en mi garganta.

Camine hasta poder encontrar a alguien pero parecía que la ciudad estaba sola, hasta que un olor llego a mí e inundo mi ser acrecentando el dolor que se convertía en quemazón en mi garganta, el dolor era insoportable y curiosamente incrementaba la sed que sentía.

Un instinto me llevo a donde e olor venia y era a una calle donde la gente transitaba, el olor se multiplico cuando me acerque a la calle por la cantidad de gente q circulaba por la calle: mi vista se nublo de nuevo y otra visión lego a mí y me v mordiendo a una mujer r de mediana edad, sentí como la sed se calmo cuando hacia eso, me altero y mi mente volvió a la realidad, asustada de lo que había viso, no yo no pude hacer eso, pero el ardo en mi garganta me estaba hiriendo era como tragar carbón al rojo vivo, corrí por los callejones y callejas alejándome de la gente aterrada de que esa visión pudiera cumplirse, sin darme cuenta corría x un bosque a una velocidad incalculable, corrí hasta llegar a otra comunidad quizás otro pueblo, mis movimientos eran tan raídos que fácil podría estar volando.

Entre caminado a paso "normal" al nuevo pueblo, mezclándome con la gente , la cual me miraba con curiosidad, podía sentir sus miradas sobre mi podía oír el sonido de su corazón latiendo, su olor y su calor me volvió a golpearme , camine con rapidez para no delatarme a un callejón intentando alejarme de aquel dolor y choque con algo que cayó al pido, era una mujer de mediana edad, la mujer que había visto en la visión, estaba tirada en el piso y sangraba a causa del golpe que yo le había dado sin querer, el olor de su sangre provoco que el ardor de mi garganta creciera y el instinto se apodero de mi , abalanzándome sobre la mujer y tomándola de los hombros mientras que con rapidez la mordía el cuello, la corriente de sangre entro en mi garganta y el dolor se calmo, solté el cuerpo de la mujer cuando no puede obtener mas de ella, satisfecha pero horrorizada cayendo en la realidad, ¿en que me había convertido?,¿ que había hecho?,¿ por que a mi?.

Nuevas imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza mostrándome aun joven de cabello rubio, su piel era pálida como la mía y sus ojos rojos como los míos lo eran ahora, se encontraba solo en un desierto y su piel resplandecía como lo había echo la mía en la mañana, su mirada se veía turbada en busca de algo o alguien, mi vista volvió a la realidad, esta vez no me asusto tener esa visión sino mas bien me tranquilizo y supe que tenia que ir en busca de ese joven, que el me enseñaría lo que estaba pasado ahora conmigo…

Pasaron muchos años, y con el tiempo aprendí a vivir con mi condición, mis visiones me ayudaban a entender mejor mi nueva vida y no fue hasta a los meses de que todo empezara que me tope con uno como yo que me explico todo y me invito a formar parte de su clan peor me negué, sabia que yo pertenecía a otro lado y mi deber era encontrar al vampiro de cabello rubio.

Los años pasaron y en mis visones seguía apareciendo el joven, siempre cambiada de escenarios avece de día avece de noche, en la ciudad o en el bosque variaba pero siempre era el mismo joven con la mirada turbada, a esta se le sumaron las visiones de una familia como yo pero de ojos dorados y en la visión me vi a mi y al joven de cabellos rubios.

Fue a principios de la década de los 40 en que mis visiones me mostraron al joven entrando en una cafetería de esas que se usaban en esta época de moda, mi visión me mostro el lugar Oregón exactamente donde me encontraba y un calendario en la pared me mostro la fecha la cual ocurriría en 2 días, mi vista volvió ala normalidad y en mi corazón sentí un calor extraño.

El día que la visión había indicado me encamine a la cafetería, después de estar rodeada de humanos podía controlarme, llegue al lugar y pedí una soda para disimular, espero pendiente de la puerta viendo como entraban y salía la gente, hasta que el apareció cuando entro, una corriente de aire atrajo su olor a mi, era un olor mejor que el de los demás, mejor que cualquier humano pero aun así no provocaba hambre en mi, el miraba para todos lados buscando, como siempre buscando, sus ojos eran negros, así que debía de estar sediento, escaneo toda la habitación, hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron, yo le sonreí y me baje del taburete acercándome a el.

-Me tuviste esperado mucho tiempo- die sonriente

-Lo siento mucho señorita- me contesto con un asentó y una formalidad sureña que podía encajar en finales del siglo pasado

Le sonreí y el me devolvió el gesto su semblante antes trabado y tenso ahora estaba relajado, el rostro que siempre buscaba algo parecía que ya lo había encontrado. Lo tome de la mano - gesto que a el lo tomo desprevenido - y note que está al igual que su rostro esta cubiertos de pequeñas cicatrices acaricie el dorso de su mano en un gesto compasivo y de completo cariño y un extraña corriente de felicidad y esperanza me inundó, pague por la soda y salimos de la cafetería, sabiendo que ambos habíamos encontrado lo que buscábamos.


	2. JASPER

Displaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son míos, obra basada en el maravilloso mundo de stephenie meyer

Summary: ¿Cómo sobrevivió Carlisle cuando fue convertido? ,¿Cómo actúa Alice al momento de ser convertida?, ¿Cómo soporto el infierno Esme? La historia de cada uno de los protagonistas contado por ellos mismos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**JASPER**

El fin de la guerra era aun lejano, pero aun así procurábamos mantener a la gente a salvo; como general se me había encargado desalojar a una comunidad cerca del paso para evitar ser atacados por el frente enemigo.

Estaba obscureciendo la gente ya había sido reubicada y yo solo hacia mi diligencia vespertina en compañía de mi amigo David, cuando me percate de 3 jóvenes que caminaba a la orilla del camino.

-Es peligroso que andén caminado por estos lugares señoritas- dije de manera Cortez.

Eran 3 jóvenes fácilmente de mi edad quizás menor, todas de una belleza increíble y caminaban con un garbo excelente, su piel aunque morena – característico de una descendencia Mexicana- lucia pálida.

-Lo sentimos "capitán" íbamos rumbo a casa pero nos hemos perdido en el camino- dijo la que parecía ser la mayor, su voz era melodiosa y atractiva.

-Hemos evacuado los pueblos cercanos, con gusto las escoltare a un lugar seguro.

-Lo sabemos, solo que estamos buscando algo que olvidamos en casa- dijo mi interlocutora

-Permítanme acompañarlas es mi trabajo- una de las otras chicas se acerco a la emisora y susurro algo, está la mayor no aparto la vista de mi y profirió una sonrisa mostrándome una blanca dentadura

-Muchas gracias Capitán

-Hey David- grite a mi camarada

-Que paso Jazz

-Acompañare a las señoritas a una zona más segura- informe- te dejo a cargo.

Seguí a las jóvenes, María, la que había hablado conmigo, era la única que se comunicaba conmigo, las otras chicas, de igual belleza, solo observaban. Me condujeron a una pequeña casa rodeada de una cerca, un rancho.

-Es aquí solo sacaremos lo que necesitamos y nos iremos- me informo María entrando a la casa

-Gusta algo de tomar Capitán – me invito una de las otras jóvenes, mirándome con sus grandes ojos color negro, poco usuales.

-muchas gracias señorita- indique, me sentía sediento pues había estado mucho tiempo bajo el sol.

Después de entrar a la casa todo se convirtió en algo borroso, solo un intenso dolor traspasando todo mi ser, el dolor de la transformación, sentí como mi cuerpo era consumido por las llamas, grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero aun así eso no ayudo a que el ardo se calmara, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo; fue como si nunca los hubiera abierto, frente a mi una serie de nuevas formas y colores se movían.

-Valla ya has despertado- dijo una voz tras de mi, lo que me hizo voltear.

Me moví con una extraña velocidad que me asusto, pero tras de mi, contemple a las 3 jóvenes que había acompañado, las cuales me contemplaban expectantes.

-Me agrada que hayas sobrevivido- me sonrió María mostrando una blanca dentadura- debes estar sediento mi querido Jasper

-Que… que ha pasado- dije y mi voz sonó diferente a como la recordaba

Un vano recuerdo vino a mi de cómo María y las otras dos se abalanzaban sobre mi mordiéndome en diferentes partes del cuerpo, luego dejándome tirado, me levante de un salto con esa extraña energía y velocidad que ahora poseía, alejándome de María la cual me acariciaba el rostro.

El impulso me hizo salir de esa maltrecha casa, era de noche, tenia que informar a los demás del peligro, pero fue cuando me di cuenta de que mis movimientos habían cambiado, todo a mi alrededor había cambiado, me detuve aterrado al darme cuenta de la realidad, me había pasado algo eso era claro. Había escuchado las leyendas de la boca de los ancianos de estas regiones, los cuales hablaban de criaturas de la noche que atacaban sus ganados y a los aldeanos, matándolos para obtener su alimento. Seres que vivían de los Humanos, Vampiros .¿Acaso eso me había pasado a mi?

-¿Quién anda ahí?- escuche una voz que me pareció familiar- Jasper donde diablos estabas- dijo David cuando me encontró

-David- dije con esa nueva y extraña voz.

David se acerco a mi para ayudarme y fue cuando percibí por primera vez ese aroma, era un aroma que inundo mis sentidos el cual provoco un ardo en mi garganta una incontrolable sed que debía ser saciada.

-Jazz te encuentras bien, estas muy frio y pálido- dijo tomándome de los hombros.

Ese toque desato en mi un deseo incontrolable y un nuevo instinto nació en mi, desde el fondo de mi garganta Salió un gruñido estridente y me abalance sobre David clavando mis dientes en su garganta, el ardor de la mía se calmo en el momento que la tibia sangre entro en mi ser, solté el cuerpo de David cuando comprendí que era imposible obtener mas de él y me aleje aterrado a ver lo que había hecho

-todo esta bien Jasper, esta es tu nueva naturaleza, mi querido Jasper-dijo María apareciendo tras de mi- aun estas sediento, mi pequeño -dijo acercándose a mi descubrieron sus cuello- bebe

Los años pasaron y me fui acostumbrando a ese nuevo tipo de vida, cambiando las guerras civiles, por guerras de territorio vampírico, los años pasaron y algo en mi me indicaba que no pertenecía a ese lugar, muy a pesar de que María me recompensara y me trataba como su favorito, algo me hacia falta.

Me arme de valor y me aleje de aquel aquelarre de María, depuse de casi 100 años de servicio, me fui a conocer el mundo por mi cuenta, en busca de lo que me hacia falta.

Varias guerras habían pasado trayendo nuevos aires y métodos de tortura para los humanos, fue en la década de los 40´s en que la segunda guerra se desarrollaba y por todos lados la paranoia se sentía.

Ese día entre a una cafetería solo para perder un poco el tiempo, mi don para conocer los sentimientos de los demás detecto la vibra de estrés, por la presente guerra, recorrí la cafetería buscando un lugar alejado del tumulto y note un dejo de alegría entre tanta preocupación, y la vi, estaba sentada sobre un taburete, ella me miro y me sonrió bajándose con gracia, camino en mi dirección

-Me tuviste esperando mucho tiempo- dijo sin dejar de sonreír con una voz muy dulce.

-Lo siento señorita- conteste confundido, sintiendo algo extraño en mi interior

Me tomo de la mano y sentí como esa corriente eléctrica pasaba atreves de su toque y por primera vez en 100 años sentí la esperanza de haber encontrado lo que buscaba.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron la primera parte, decidí iniciar con Alice y Jasper porque son los que me parecen más interesantes (bueno son mi pareja favorita que esperan ejejej) pondré a todos menos a Bella de ella ya sabemos todos jaajja bueno nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
